Apocalypse
by Sylae
Summary: Pris dans la guerre entre l'Enfer et le Paradis, au creux de l'humanité agonisante, deux âmes se mêlent et se démêlent…
1. Texte 1 : La porte de l'Enfer

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Après avoir disparu de la circulation, je reviens avec un recueil d'OS sur le thème inspirant de l'Apocalypse ! Ce sera majoritairement, si ce n'est entièrement, du Destiel. Vous me direz si ça vous inspire aussi!** **Prochain OS : camp Chitaqua 2014 ?**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de jouer avec..**

* * *

 _« Hello, Sam. Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai été occupé ces derniers temps. »_

Le soleil poursuivait sa déclinaison dans le ciel, effleurant désormais la cime des arbres. Surplombant la vallée, le visage tourné vers les nuages orangés, il contempla ce qui était peut-être le dernier coucher de soleil qu'il verrait, l'esprit habité de sentiments contradictoires. Cela lui avait manqué, il s'en rendait compte maintenant : la sensation du vent sur son épiderme, la chaleur de la lumière, l'odeur subtile de la terre. Toutes ces choses terrestres, matérielles, que son Père avait créées, et dont l'ange s'était détourné, le cœur lourd… Toutes ces choses sur lesquelles il avait fermé les yeux : par devoir, par amertume, par rancœur, par douleur… ?

\- Castiel ?

L'ange ne détourna pas son regard de l'astre solaire :

\- Oui, Anaëlle ?

\- Toutes nos troupes sont en faction.

\- Parfait.

Il y eut de nouveau le silence, que la voix anxieuse de l'ange vint troubler :

\- Castiel…

\- Je resterais.

\- Tu es faible. Ta grâce…

\- Elle est consumée, je le sais. C'est ce qui arrive aux grâces empruntées, énonça-t-il d'une voix égale.

Elle avait fait plus que son temps. Castiel avait pris grand soin de celle-ci, l'avait ménagée, parce que l'idée d'en prendre encore une autre n'était pas envisageable, et que récupérer la sienne s'était avérée être une cause perdue. Mais il arrivait en bout de course.

\- C'est du suicide.

Castiel eut un sourire sans joie. Avait-il eu envie de mourir ? Peut-être. Très certainement. Mais il y avait de ces missions qui ne faisaient cas de ces missionnés.

Récusée, Anaëlle s'éclipsa, rejoignant les autres en contrebas. Un instant, les yeux de Castiel s'attardèrent sur eux : ceux qui avaient été ses premiers frères d'armes, ceux, plus jeunes, qu'il avait guidé dans cette lutte acharnée entre l'Enfer et le Paradis, tous ces anges prêts à mourir pour remporter la guerre. Il savait les bruits qui circulaient au sein des rangs à son sujet ; il n'en connaissait pas les détails, mais il en imaginait sans peine la teneur. Des centaines d'années n'avaient pas effacé cette histoire, l'histoire extraordinaire d'un ange ayant défié Dieu au nom d'un seul homme.

Et Dean Winchester était mort. Mais Castiel n'avait pas eu d'âme à ramener au Paradis, et Samuel Winchester n'avait pas eu de corps enterré sur lequel se recueillir.

 _« La vérité, c'est que… Je me sens coupable. De ne rien avoir vu venir, pour Dean. Et de ne pas avoir été toujours là, quand… quand tu étais seul. Je n'ai jamais cessé de veiller sur toi. Mais j'ai été… lâche, je crois. Trop lâche pour revenir. »_

Mais il avait bel et bien veillé sur Samuel, d'en haut. Il avait suivi son corps usé par les chasses à travers l'Amérique, les mains vissées sur le volant de l'Impala, les yeux recherchant parfois dans le rétroviseur central l'ombre qui ne le quittait jamais. Il avait lu son esprit fatigué, éreinté par l'absence et l'attente. C'était une drôle de chose, l'espoir ; à la fois générateur et destructeur.

La nature humaine était courte, éphémère ; Castiel l'avait constaté tout du long de son existence de plusieurs millénaires, mais cela n'avait pas rendu les choses plus faciles lorsque la voix de Sam avait retentit dans sa tête, avec l'intonation des dernières fois. Samuel Winchester s'était éteint un soir d'hiver, durant sa quarante-huitième année d'existence. L'ange prêtait d'ordinaire peu d'attention à l'enveloppe corporelle, mais il avait été toutefois marqué par les quelques cheveux gris et les rides que le temps avait creusées sur son visage. A son apparition, un faible sourire avait flotté sur ses lèvres. Le corps était abandonné, vierge de toute blessure, baignant dans une auréole de sang : l'œuvre d'un sorcier, Castiel avait pu en sentir la magie noire. Ce fut les ailes lourdes qu'il avait mené son âme au Paradis.

De là où il était, Castiel jaugea les portes de l'Enfer, encastrées dans la roche. Lorsqu'elles s'ouvriraient, des millions de démons déferleraient sur l'humanité, vomis par les souterrains. Le roi des Enfers était avide de toujours plus de conquête, plus de pouvoir, plus de sang. Un véritable régime de terreur lui avait permis d'asseoir son autorité et de rallier à lui toutes les forces obscures. Les anges avaient essayé de l'empêcher de lever cette redoutable armée, mais des siècles plus tard… ils allaient devoir y faire face. Une nouvelle apocalypse, sans Lucifer ni Michael.

 _« Tu sais, Crowley est venu me voir, une cinquantaine d'années après ta mort. Il m'a dit que la marque rendait le démon de plus en plus incontrôlable, et il proposait… il m'a proposé de faire alliance avec le Paradis pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire… J'ai eu la possibilité de dire oui, d'essayer de mettre fin à tout ça… Mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Je me suis trouvé toute sorte d'excuse pour avoir laissé passer cette opportunité… Alors que je ne pouvais juste pas surpasser ma colère. »_

Il revoyait le démon se présenter à lui, comme un vieil ami, celui qui avait fait imploser son monde, affichant un air d'arrogance sans égal. S'écoutant parler, alors que chacun de ces mots le tailladait, aussi sûrement qu'une lame de rasoir. Castiel n'avait pas entendu. Il ne pouvait pas entendre, paralysé par la haine. D'un simple toucher, le roi des Enfers aurait pu être balayé aux quatre coins de l'univers, et l'arrogant personnage en avait conscience. Se tenant à distance, il avait rapidement battu en retraite.

Avec la distance, Castiel se rendait bien compte qu'il avait peut-être laissé passer leur seule chance de vaincre.

 _« Et pourtant… Quand il est mort de la main même de sa création, j'ai juste regretté de ne pas l'avoir tué de mes propres mains. »_

Cela était étrange de penser à Crowley. D'une certaine façon, le démon avait été la dernière personne à le rattacher à Dean. Le dernier lien, le dernier témoin de leur relation. Tout était mort, depuis, ne laissant plus que des souvenirs défraichis et amers, et rien pour les ranimer.

 _« Si je viens aujourd'hui, Samuel, c'est parce que demain, je vais mourir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de moi, entre ma grâce d'emprunt, mon antécédent de rébellion… Je ne sais pas s'il y a un paradis pour moi. »_

Un bruit assourdissant retentit, comme un grondement venant des entrailles de la Terre. En contrebas, les Anges campèrent sur leurs positions, montrant des signes d'agitation. De là où il était, Castiel vit les gigantesques falaises s'effriter, commençant à s'écarter. Il se leva ; le ciel avait viré pourpre, précédant de quelques minutes la tombée de la nuit. Il déploya ses ailes, prêt à rejoindre la première ligne. Il savait que c'était là qu'il serait, lui aussi.

 _« Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, pas vraiment. »_

Une silhouette émergea de la crevasse.

A sa vue, avec une acuité qui le prit au dépourvu, les souvenirs se ravivèrent, reprirent de la couleur, retrouvèrent de leur vivacité. La boite de Pandore s'ouvrit, et un raz de marée d'images se déversa dans son esprit.

Des souvenirs quotidiens, quand Dean riait en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère, buvait une bière accoudé au bar, se ruait sur une part de tarte aux pommes, se vautrait devant la télévision, chantait ACDC au volant de l'Impala.

Des souvenirs poignants, la première fois où il l'avait agrippé en Enfer, sans savoir alors ce qui en résulterait ; quand il avait affirmé qu'ils faisaient partie d'une même famille ; la chaleur d'une étreinte fraternelle.

Des souvenirs brûlants, quand les doigts de Dean effleurait son genou alors qu'il changeait une vitesse, quand il le croisait en sortant de la salle de bain, la peau encore humide.

Des souvenirs douloureux, quand il avait été confronté à un Dean à la dérive, sans son frère ; quand il l'avait tabassé dans le bunker et laissé pour mort, rongé par la marque de Caïn.

Avec la distance, il ne voyait pas le noir qui avait éclipsé les iris verts.

 _« J'ai repoussé le moment trop longtemps. »_

Mais il devinait son regard tourné dans sa direction. Le trenchcoat avait probablement attiré son attention. Ou plus certainement était-ce la lame de Caïn qui l'appelait. Il porta la main à sa ceinture, et en tira le poignard légendaire, que Crowley lui avait fait parvenir avant d'être assassiné, à titre posthume.

 _« J'ai réussi à sauver son âme rongée par les Enfers une fois, j'y parviendrais de nouveau. »_

L'armée de démons jaillit des Enfers, dépassant leur roi, déferlant sur l'armée céleste. L'obscurité enveloppa le champ de bataille.

Castiel se jeta de la falaise, porté par ses ailes.

 _« Il porte la marque de Caïn, mais il porte toujours l'empreinte de ma grâce. »._


	2. Texte 2 : Vivre éternellement

« A peine deux ans… »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, quelques mots perdus dans le néant, que Castiel perçut avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, avalés par la musique. La radio continua à jouer ses notes défraichies, un air grésillant destiné à combler le vide laissé par le silence de ses frères. Le corps apathique, il volait. Il oubliait sa condition, ses muscles engourdis, son esprit corrompu, son cœur brisé.

Il volait, mais il atterrit, guidé par la voix.

« Deux ans… ? » s'entendit-il murmurer, enroué.

« Tu aurais pu vivre éternellement, Castiel. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, les paupières lourdes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait eu que des _Cas'_ jetés avec mépris, aussi sec qu'un coup de feu, aussi dévastateur. Ce _Castiel_ était différent, avec une consonance amère qui lui pénétra les os. Ce _Castiel_ annonçait le début et la fin de tout.

La silhouette du chasseur se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte, tâche noire dans la pâle lueur du jour. Juste un corps. Quand il atteignait le point culminant, en transe, Castiel percevait de nouveau l'Ame, au creux de toute cette chair. Il imaginait y lire tout ce que son humain lui dissimulait. C'était réconfortant. Plus encore que ce cocon d'étreintes féminines dans laquelle il se perdait le plus souvent, par facilité.

« Il a fallu que tu sois envoyé en Enfer. Il a fallu que tu poses la main sur moi. »

Il s'approcha, les pas lourds, de ceux d'un homme venu chercher sa rédemption. Et comme il n'avait jamais cessé d'être son ange gardien, Castiel ne songea pas un instant à le renvoyer malgré l'aversion et l'indifférence qu'il avait pu à tour de rôle lui témoigner.

« Il a fallu que tu sois déchu. »

Le dernier mot était mort sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus jamais prononcé ce terme, pas depuis que Castiel lui avait annoncé qu'on lui avait arraché les ailes. Dean avait été en colère, puis Sam avait dit oui à Lucifer et Dean s'était juste renfermé, au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait les commandes du camp de survie et au fur et à mesure que Castiel s'échappait.

« Hey, j'ai juste usé de mon libre arbitre, Dean, tu te souviens ? »

Il émit un rire cassé, de ceux qu'on utilise pour ponctuer une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. C'était peut-être ça, qui avait agacé Dean. Qu'il devienne peu à peu si _humain_ , qu'il adopte leurs comportements, leurs travers, jusqu'à épouser leurs déviances dans la forme la plus pure.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, une sensation familière, quotidienne. Dean dût s'en rendre compte car il glissa un culot entre ses lèvres craquelées. Une main calleuse passa sur son front, recueillant les gouttes de sueur qui y perlait. Il avala une, deux gorgées, d'une déglutition fastidieuse.

« J'ai cru que… »

La voix de Dean s'étrangla. Il pressentit son départ ; parce que c'était ce que le chasseur faisait, fuir quand il lui exposait ses faiblesses. Avec la force humaine qui lui restait, il lui agrippa le bras, de sa poigne moite et tremblante, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Pas parce qu'il avait besoin de lui ; non, l'ange déchu n'en valait pas la peine. Mais bien parce qu'il pressentait -non, il savait- que Dean avait besoin de son aide.

Castiel n'entendait plus la radio. Il n'y avait plus que leurs deux respirations, celle haletante d'un ex-ange en manque d'héroïne, et celle irrégulière d'un homme qui s'autorisait un moment d'impuissance. Les deux fronts se rencontrèrent, sans douceur, avec la volonté contradictoire de heurter et d'apaiser. Il y avait de la détresse, dans ce contact, et dans son émoi, Castiel s'y noyait. Comme au premier temps de son humanité, il était submergé, et ses épaules tremblaient, menaçant de ployer sous le chagrin ; car la façon dont Dean s'appuyait contre lui avait comme le goût des dernières fois. Mais bientôt, seul le sifflement de sa respiration retentit dans la chambre. Basculant en arrière, les paupières lourdes, Castiel se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

L'air était chaud, humide. Dean suivit les gouttes de sueur le long de son torse, le regard absent face au miroir. Il avait reposé la serviette contre la cuve, renonçant à se rafraîchir.

Il le vit avant qu'il ne pose la main sur son épaule, épousant parfaitement l'empreinte laissée quelques années en arrière mais il ne dit rien. C'était un début de reddition, quelque part, de le laisser le toucher, de regarder tomber les barrières. Par glace interposée, il se plongea dans les yeux azurs, animés d'une clarté qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier.

« J'aurais pu exister éternellement. J'ai erré des milliers d'années, croisé des milliers d'humains, sans but, au gré des missions…. Il a fallu que je pose la main sur toi pour connaître ma destinée. Il a fallu que je sois déchu pour vivre. »

Le chasseur avait l'impression de brûler ; néanmoins, il soutint le regard céruléen, malgré la sensation de vulnérabilité que cela lui insufflait.

« Peu importe si je dois mourir demain. »

Comme une fracture dans sa poitrine, qui lui fût insoutenable. Il rejeta la main, coupant court à leur échange. Il vit Sam, ployant sous la menace de Lucifer. Il vit Bobby, son propre pistolet sur la tempe, refusant de laisser le temps à l'infection de le transformer. Il vit Joe et sa mère, se sacrifier pour sauver une famille prise au piège.

Castiel était tout ce qui lui restait.

« Nous aurons besoin de toi au camp, demain. »

Les deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules brutalement. A travers le tee-shirt de l'ex-ange, Dean pouvait sentir ses côtes saillantes contre son torse.

« Ne m'insulte pas, Dean Winchester. »

Un frisson sépulcral lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, alors que le ton catégorique de sa voix lui rappelait l'ange Castiel, celui des premiers jours, dont les larges ailes noires avaient investi le hangar.

« J'irais où tu iras. Je mourrais l'arme au poing, à tes côtés.»

Dean ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de Castiel étaient à la frontière des siennes, et cela lui donnait le vertige. De l'extérieur lui parvenait des rumeurs de beuverie, des murmures agités et des gémissements frivoles, qui s'accordait bien avec une veille de fin du monde. Il respira l'air de Castiel un moment, immobile. Dean ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait, mais Castiel ne l'embrassa pas. Il s'éloigna, et resta suspendu dans l'air une fragrance de transpiration masculine et de tabac froid. Il retira son haut de manière ostentatoire, le regard défiant.

« Et je vais rester ici, avec toi, ce soir. »

Dean émit un rire cassé, pris de court par l'assurance de l'ex-ange. Il aurait pu esquiver, prétexter vouloir trouver une femme pour passer son dernier soir, ou tout simplement lui dire que deux mecs ne passaient pas la nuit ensemble, que ça ne se faisait pas. Au lieu de ça, il dit :

« Ok. »

Si Castiel fût surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il hocha la tête, comme pour appuyer une réponse qui allait de soi, et s'allongea sur la couche de fortune. Ainsi, étendu sur le côté, le bras replié sous la tête, les jeux d'ombre et de lumière se profilant sur son torse, il était un véritable appel à la luxure. Ce n'était pas comme si Dean découvrait cette attirance. Mais malgré les orgies, malgré la drogue, malgré tout, Dean n'avait jamais cédé à cette pulsion…

Il s'assit à ses côtés. Il se contenta de regarder le mouvement respiratoire de sa cage thoracique ; cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant, d'en être le témoin. D'être suspendu à ce souffle, alors que le monde s'écroulait, que l'Enfer était à leur porte. Paradoxalement, c'était ce moment qui était surnaturel.

Il finit par lui prendre la main, et Dean suivit le mouvement. Il s'allongea face à lui, leurs corps espacés d'une dizaine de centimètres. Les doigts de Castiel quittèrent sa paume, et se frayèrent un chemin le long de son bras, effleurèrent sa clavicule, caressèrent ses lèvres. Dean ne pouvait fermer les yeux, comme hypnotisé. Lorsque Castiel posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, son cœur lui vrilla les tympans. Il avait oublié ; peut-être même n'avait-il jamais connu cette sensation. Castiel se rapprocha, et Dean sentit tout l'attrait qu'il manifestait, faisant écho au sien. Et le gouffre s'ouvrit.

Sa main se crispa sur son bras. Coupé dans son élan, l'ex-ange recula. Et dans ses pupilles dilatées par le désir, Dean vit l'étincelle de compréhension. Parce que Castiel le comprenait toujours mieux que lui-même.

Il ne pouvait juste pas. Car toucher Castiel, c'était le désacraliser. Toucher Castiel, c'était renoncer. Toucher Castiel, c'était admettre la fin.

Le junkie s'écarta, quelque chose de brisé dans le regard, vaincu. Castiel acceptait son rôle, comme il avait toujours tout accepté. Castiel donnait tout à Dean, peut-être parce que Dean avait toujours été sa mission, le sens même de sa création, peut-être parce qu'il était son âme sœur, peut-être parce que Castiel ne savait pas être autrement… Peut-être un peu de tout ça à la fois.

Et cette ultime reddition acheva de faire voler le monde de Dean en éclats.

Il tendit le bras, agrippa la main du brun, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Il soutint longtemps son regard, sans rien laisser transparaître, peut-être juste pour gagner du temps. Un instant, un court instant, Castiel imagina se dégager de cette poigne, tourner le dos à cet humain brisé et rigide, pour se laisser couler sans compte à rendre. Mais c'était sans compter la chaleur de Dean, se coulant contre lui, un peu maladroite, un peu tendue, un peu suppliante. Castiel referma ses bras autour de lui, peut-être avec un peu plus de force qu'il n'aurait voulue. Il le laissa reposer sur son torse, suspendu au moindre souffle.

« Demain je ne veux pas te perdre de vue _, freaking angel._ »

Il douta d'avoir senti quelques larmes le long de sa peau, sans pouvoir en être sûr. Il écouta longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Dean devienne si légère qu'elle devint inaudible, et que ses muscles se relâchèrent, vaincus par le sommeil.

Dean, le temps d'une nuit, lâcha prise. Et Castiel, le temps d'une nuit, retrouva son rôle d'ange gardien.


End file.
